The pain of the Angel
by Mister Valentine
Summary: A short story with only chapter, for the Valenfield's fans. This event take place between re5 and re6 :)


**2009, on a heliport. **

_Two people. A man and a woman headed for a helicopter about to take off. _

_"I chose you because you are the ideal candidate for this mission. I trust you. That's why I can leave in peace. " Said the woman. _

_The man seemed slightly disturbed. _

_"I 'll do my best Madam" he replied. _

_"Do not worry, especially, do not be too formal with him. You are the first one to consider him as a legend, but do not forget that he is a man first. A man devastated by the events of recent years. Still have to face some difficult times, so I count on you to help. But above all, he must never know that we met " said the woman._

**2009, two months later ... **

Chris Redfield was in the corridors of a sinister laboratory. Walls stained with blood, bodies of African citizens littering the ground. The smell of the dead was unbearable, and despite his experience, the soldier from BSAA never got used to this. The light was low, and considering the atmosphere that weighed, nobody would have ever go alone in a place like this. But Chris knew he had to, he had no choice. He had to find the one he was chasing... He did not know who he was dealing with, but he would watch out. It was time to end the killings by Wesker and his accomplices.

In the shadow of the end of the hallway, he was there. This hooded figure that chris had only seen his back until now.

"If you continue, you will die. Leave that place now ... while you still can "the voice threatened.

The voice spoke in Chris's head..as if it was a kind of telepathy. It was creepy, Chris had chills, but no way to come back. He pointed his gun at him and replied, trying to keep calm :

"It is time to stop this little game. Turn around and put your hands on your head! "

The BSAA soldier knew that if this person was able to penetrate the thoughts of someone, there was little chance that a single gun could threaten him. But against all odds, the hooded figure turned. He wore a black mask on the face, a mask whose eyes were red.

"I warned you. The truth that you will find will kill you ". The voice sounded again in his head, and then the light went out for less than a second. When light was rekindled as quickly as it had disappeared, the hooded person had simply disappeared. There were a door next to the place where she was standing. Chris carefully walked down the hall to open it.

He grabbed the metal handle of the door, and pushed slightly, his heart beating fast. Chris did not know what awaited him behind. What did she mean by: "The truth that you will find will kill you"?

He entered a room filled with computers. Chris decided to take a look but none of them worked. Desk drawers empty and no documents to read. There were nothing ... nothing at all. Not even a blood stain on the floor or walls, and the light worked. Everything was clean and tidy. Chris did not know what to think. He needed answers. He decided to go to the only other door in the room. This time he opened with more confidence.

A completely empty room, blood everywhere, like in the hallway, but what caught the attention of Chris was visibly and injured survivor, kneeling in the center.

"Please ... help me ..." the man uttered with difficulty.

Chris rushed at him and put his weapon in his holster for the moment.

"What happened? Let me help you! "

The man reached out to tell him to stay away. Chris paused, not understanding.

"This woman ... she injected a product ... and watched me suffer while that thing took possession of my body. "The man continued, with tears in his eyes.

Chris put his hand on his gun. If what he said was true, then he was infected. And as cruel as the truth could be, there was nothing to do to help. But at the time, Chris preferred to ask questions while the man had still time.

"A woman ... Excella? "

"I do not know her name ... But she was wearing a cape and a mask. I know it's a woman because she was wearing high heeled boots. That's all I've been able to see her while she kept me kneeling on the ground. You must stop this sadistic woman ... Nobody should suffer what I suffered "

Chris was sorry for the man. A man who was probably a father, he surely had some children ... but Chris didn't want to let his emotion taking part in a mission. The least he could do was to put an end to his suffering, but before he could say anything, the man interrupted him.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I'm already dead. If you want to help, you must stop this woman and put an end to all the atrocities she may had committed before "

The man smiled at Chris and then the light went out for a split second. The light came back, and the man had disappeared. It was simply unbelievable. This place was weird, and it was beyond of a simple experimentation of a Virus ... it was all supernatural.

Chris then took another door. A hallway leading to a larger room than before, with a large cage containing several men already dead, and syringes next to them. Hooded woman was there, watching the dead men's bodies in front of her.

Chris took his chance. He did not understand the "powers" of this woman, but it made her particularly dangerous. He pointed his gun at her and shot at her back..But no bullet out of his gun. Chris did not understand, the charger was full of ammo. Without looking back, the woman talked to him with her own voice this time.

"You can not kill me. You would never be able to, no matter what I did "

Chris gave up to fight her. He had been intrigued by that voice, a voice that was hard to recognize because of the mask, but yet he was sure he knew her. He approached cautiously toward her, she was still motionless.

"Who are you? "He asked by putting his hand on her shoulder to turn her to him.

But at that moment, the woman reacted violently and turned to him in an instant, grabbing Chris by his neck and lifting him into the air. His feet no longer touched the ground, she had an impressive force. Chris tried to breathe, but his goal at the time was not struggling. He used his right arm to reach the mask and remove it from her. He couldn't believe it ... Jill Valentine looked at him coldly without any emotion.

"I told you to leave when you had the chance. "

Chris did not believe. She could not be Jill ... it was impossible. Whatever this thing that had taken the form of Jill, he now tried to struggle to stop it. His attempts were futile, she was just too strong for him. Then she finally released him, dropping it at her feet. Chris took a few seconds to recover his breath and stared at her.

"Who are you? " he repeated.

"You silly. The truth lies before your eyes and you see nothing, "answered the woman.

Chris then stood, now facing her. He did not want to believe it yet ... There was this special gaze from Jill he found in this woman. Exactly the same gaze. He felt something painful in his stomach, much more intense than any physical pain.

"Jill ... is that really you? I don't understand. .. "

"All this pain I kept all these years. I needed to explode. So I chose another way ... by sharing my pain with people. I wanted to spare you that. But since you're stubborn, I guess I have no choice but sharing my pain with you too "She told him, irritated.

She gave a punch in the chest that sent Chris against the wall at the other side of the room. Finding himself once again on the ground, he still did not understand. Jill Valentine, his partner and friend from always, how could she consciously choose this path? Make others suffer, no it was not her ...

She walked toward him, while Chris, desperately facing an unacceptable truth, chose to give up. He won't fight her, even if he could face her super strength. He thought about all the wonderful times they had shared together for the STARS and crossed all the difficulties before joining the BSAA. A tear rolled down the cheek of Chris. For the first time in his life, he had tears in his eyes ...

Jill leaned forward, her left hand on the neck of chris, and a syringe in her right hand. She had finally a first reaction on her face when she saw the tears of Chris.

"What are you waiting for Jill? If this is what you want, then do it! "He said, resigned to his fate.

"The goal of the BSAA Is not to protect people against everything and everyone ? " She asked him, obviously intrigued by his sadness.

"In that case, you failed your mission. Just like I failed because I did not have the strength to protect the world against you. You were more important to me than the whole world... and you still are. Other soldiers will take my place. For my part I did everything I could for them. My only regret is that I wasn't able to help the most wonderful person I've ever met ... I love you with all my heart Jill Valentine. I wanted you to know that before I die… "

The sincerity of Chris had an overwhelming effect in her soul. Some tears also appeared from her eyes ... It was the words she had been waiting for so long. Simple words who had the power to soothe her heart and mind. She was disturbed ... and ran into a corner of the room, sobbing and hiding her face behind her hands.

Chris surprised by this reaction, stood up and joined her. He removed her hands from her face, and Jill looked at him fondly.

"Why are you crying? "

"Chris ... what did I do ? "

"I think I have my part of responsibility in your suffering ... forgive me Jill, I beg you to forgive me ..."

Then Chris was about to put his lips on her mouth ...But Jill disappeared. Everything disappeared, including the laboratory's room, there were only nothingness. Chris then opened his eyes, he was lying in his bed. He looked at his clock, it was 6: 00 am. He again made a nightmare ... or maybe a bad dream, he didn't know what to think about that on the moment .

It had been two months since the death of Wesker. 2 months since Jill had left a note saying she was no longer the ideal partner for him, and she had to leave for some time. Also two months he dreamed of Jill ... But all his dreams helped him to understand why she was gone. Jill suffered. She suffered from what she was forced to do to all these poor people, under the controle of Wesker. But also in pain because she was so close to have kill Chris when he found her. And maybe because she never heard the words she hoped since she knew him. Chris loved her more than anything, and maybe this last dream would finally help him to tell her everything , when she will be back.

**2009, on a heliport, two months earlier ... **

_The woman then got into the helicopter, and the man asked: _

_"Why shouldn't he know you care about him ? "_

_"Because he already knows it. And by telling him that you accepted my request, it would be a risk he thinks of nothing else but find me. He might even ask you every day about the place where I am. I would come back when time will come. For now, he needs a partner like you. Goodbye Piers. "_

_"I understand. Have a safe journey, Mrs. Valentine! "_


End file.
